


I Need A Hand

by KingOfClubs



Series: The Walking Dead One Shots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clementine's Terrible Life (Walking Dead), Clouis, Creepy Abel, F/M, Sexual Harassment, What if Clem got taken, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs
Summary: Clementine's eyes fluttered open slowly, senses coming back to her when she shook her head and reached to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes, only to realize her hands were tightly tied behind her back with zip ties. Her breathing hitched as panic spread through her immediately, struggling and moving to rip her hands out.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: The Walking Dead One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833790
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I Need A Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisystars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisystars/gifts).



Clementine’s eyes fluttered open slowly, senses coming back to her when she shook her head and reached to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. When she did, only to realize her hands were tightly tied behind her back with zip ties. Her breathing hitched as panic spread through her immediately, struggling and moving to rip her hands out. 

“Hello?! Anyone?” She called, her eyes looking around the cell as she noticed someone standing and watching her. “Who the fuck are you?! Why am I tied up!”

“Oh dear,” they spoke up, “The sounds you make while sleeping ... they’re wonderful. I almost wanted to make you make more.” 

The voice - the rough voice that was damaged by years of smoking - it was Abel ... of course, it was. The creepiest one. His voice was one of the creepiest she’d ever heard. Everything Clementine saw Abel do made her uncomfortable.

Clementine noticed the missing comforting weight of her hat. Her dad’s hat was gone. “Where is my hat?! What the fuck did you do to my hat!”

His low chuckle sent a chill down Clementine’s spine. “It’s mine now,” he said simply, holding it up. He ran his hand across the brim of the hat, humming, holding it close. “It’s perfect, I wonder how you managed to keep it in such a good condition all these years. Barely falling apart.”

“Don’t touch it! It’s not yours!” She screamed in anger, fighting as hard as she could to free herself and stop him. Her dad’s hat was being touched by the creepiest man on Earth; she wasn’t going to let that happen. Her dad may be gone, but she was going to keep her promise of keeping it safe no matter what happened. 

Abel stood closer to her, grinning. “Did you not hear me the first time, girl? It’s mine now.” He laughed again. “Wouldn’t it look good on my head? Hide my balding, wouldn’t it, huh?”

The teen rushed forward as much as she could to bite him, but he jumped back in time, bursting out in laughter when Clementine growled, gritting her teeth. 

“You’re a feisty little one, aren’t ya?” He ran his finger down her jawline to her chin, ignoring her glare. “Lilly said that once she’s done with you, you’re all mine.”

“Like I’ll ever let you lay a finger on me.” She felt her body seeth. Whatever was happening, she hated it so much. It was awful.

“Ah ah ah, but I already have, dear,” the old man’s grin widened. “You can’t fight back. Never can. Never will. You need to learn the way of things,” he snapped his fingers, looking more accomplished than cocky this time. “You are a part of our group now. You do what we say. And that includes me. You listen to me.” 

Clementine fought the zip-ties again, feeling them cut into her wrist, blood falling down her hand, and droplets of blood rolling off her fingers on the floor. “This wasn’t the fucking deal! You take me and leave all the others alone! I never agreed to be sexually harassed! You are crazy!”

He snickered. “Oh ho, but no one does, Clemmy. No one agrees to it. But they all fall to it. They always do.”

“Don’t call me that you sick fuck!” she snapped, seething and narrowing her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows.

He snickered, sitting down in front of her, a sinister look in his eyes. “Bye-bye, pretty girl. Hope to see you again,” he chuckled as he stood and left the cell, locking it up. 

The small brunette tried to chase after him, anger still fresh in her veins, only to be stopped by the zip ties that dug into her wounds and made her hiss in pain. “Fucking piece of shit!” her voice cracked as she continued to yank her hands out, feeling her skin rip from the plastic. They sure were on  _ tight _ .

“I can’t stay here,” she muttered to herself, trying to calm her panic. If she did, if she really stayed here... she stopped that train of thought.

“Hey! Be quiet!” Lilly’s voice cut through the silence, echoing throughout the room. Clementine pushed herself forward, ignoring the burning pain in her wrists. “Lilly! Stop being a coward and fight me! We both know you want to.”

“That wasn’t a part of the deal,” Lilly slipped a key into the door and twisted it roughly, “You’re Delta now, and you better get used to it.” She yanked the door open. “You listen to my rules, you don’t speak unless you’re spoken to, you always respond with sir and ma’am, and you never, ever question someone of higher ranking than you.” 

Clementine’s eyes followed the woman, her eyes narrowed, and a voice dripping with irritation. “Like I’ll follow you. You can’t make me. You can try whatever you want, it won’t work on me.”

Lilly rolled her eyes, walking into the cell. She reeked of confidence and pure manipulation. “You told me you would be complacent as long as we didn’t take your friends!” She slammed her hand into the wall, lips pulling into a frown when Clementine flinched at the loud sound. “That’s all the deal was, and that’s all I’m obliged to follow. You are one of us now, Clementine.”

“Fuck you and fuck your people!” Clementine sneered, trying as hard as she could to keep her face from showing any ounce of fear. She was feeling more than she wanted. She hated feeling so exposed, especially when Lilly looked like she could see right through her.

“If I bring back a prize like you, it might make this whole clusterfuck of a mission worth it.” Lilly pointed her gun at Clementine. “Someone like you? So young, with so much potential? You’re far too valuable to kill.”

“I’m not your prize! You’re crazy if you think I’d ever fight for you!” she struggled more, keeping her eyes on the woman she wanted nothing more but to lunge at.

Lilly laughed, her expression smug. “You came here willingly, Clementine. Plus, everyone talks like that when they first join. You’ll come around,” her voice was like honey laced with poison, her words digging under Clementine’s skin and fueling her fear. Clementine responded in kind, scrunching up her nose and glaring without pause. She muttered words of disagreement under her breath, rolling her eyes when the woman sat down on a bed in the cell, the rusty wiring and old mattress creaking under her weight. The sound made the girl cringe.

She looked thoughtful for a little, looking Clementine over as if examining her. “You know, my father, Larry, was a military man.” Her tone leaked of curiosity and eagerness to continue, waiting for Clementine to respond. She got an eyebrow raise in return.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Clementine questioned her, still tugging at the zip ties, trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible, but the sounds were giving it away.

“When I was a kid, he had all kinds of rules.” Lilly ignored the question at hand, as well as Clementine’s evident struggle. “The thing that bugged him most was waste. If I ever left a light on after leaving a room, he’d flip. No matter how many times he ranted about the cost of electricity…” she moved her gaze across the room, but not before long, her eyes focused on the brunette again, tied up and helpless. “I could never remember to hit that switch.”

Clementine exhaled slowly, eyes narrowed. “So?”

“ _ So _ , one day, he let our power get cut. He liked ‘illustrations’. To show that actions have consequences.” The woman shook her head. “No more TV. No more hairdryer. No more ice cream sandwiches.” She waved her gun with a sad expression, mouth pulling into a frown. “Just a miserable family sitting in the dark.”

“Well, I guess asshole runs in the family. Is that the consequence? That you’re an asshole?” Clementine snapped loudly, once again, lunging at Lilly, being held back by her restraints.

“The consequence was I never left the lights on again. My father had his faults, but he showed me the effectiveness of teaching by example.”

Clementine growled. “Is that what this is? A lesson?”

“Yes. And you don’t seem to be understanding it very well. Dorian? She’s struggling with her restraints a lot. Why don’t you come and fix this for her?” she nodded over to the woman who was waiting outside of the cell.

Clementine stopped her struggling as she saw the tall woman enter the cell with a cleaver in hand. “What are you doing? Lilly, this doesn’t have to happen! Don’t do this!”

The tall woman with the bun cut Clementine free. Still, immediately she jumped on the girl, sitting on her stomach and held out her right hand, pulling up her undershirt to where the rolled-up jean jacket was. Before Clementine could react, the cleaver was brought down, and there was a loud piercing screech echoing almost the entire boat. Dorian got off of her and cleaned off her hands.

“Oh-Oh my god!” she screamed, looking at her arm, which was now a stub. She quickly pushed up her sleeve to try and stop any blood getting onto her jacket. “You monster!” she screamed, tears falling down her face. The pain of cutting her own finger off all those years ago began to resurge in her mind. Pain… nothing but pure torture.

“I just did what had to be done, Clementine! I thought you would understand!” Lilly shouted at her rather harshly. 

“Y-You cut off my fucking hand,” the girl continued crying, watching as the blood pooled onto the floor. “Would you at— at least patch me up? Don’t want your new soldier dying, n-now would you?” her voice shook from pain and shock. “T-Thought you said I was too valuable to kill. A-And you’re just gonna let me die here? Huh? Is that really how it’s g-gonna go, Lilly?”

Lilly looked at Dorian, looking off to the side to tell her to go and grab something with some hand motion. “Smart idea. It’s awful you couldn’t think of anything of the sort before we had to resort to these… measures. You are going to be a good soldier. You don’t have a choice about it!”

“You didn’t have to resort to shit! You’re so ardent about this.. this place!” she snapped, holding her arm tightly. “You shitbag!”

The older woman chuckled. “Says the four-fingered freak,” Lilly looked at the nails on her fingers with a soft smirk on her face. “Get it?”

Clementine was taken aback. Lilly’s mercurial attitude was starting to scare her. “This is nothing like the Lilly, I know. Your dad was an ass, but… you always wanted what’s best for people! Even if you were an asshole about it! Huh? Where’s that, Lilly! Why do you have to act this way?!”

Dorian came back with a hot piece of metal. “Put your stump on it,” she deadpanned.

The girl was hesitant but placed her stump on the hot burning metal, screaming in pain. It hurts a lot, and Clementine couldn’t stop crying as she ripped it away, looking at the charred skin on her stump. “Oh god. Oh, Fuck!”

“Would you stop yammering? Now tie her back up, Dorian,” Lilly stood and walked out. “If you keep talking, I might take something else.”

The woman with the bun did as told and tied Clementine’s good hand back on the pole and walked out, leaving her alone, not saying a word. The teen hit her head against the pole as hard as she could, multiple times. Thoughts going through her head. She could have escaped. There were so many things she could have done, but she let it happen. Let her hand be cut off. She slammed her head against the pole a few more times before she let her eyes fall to the hand on the floor. Cut off. Never to be used again. Tears were still rolling down her face from the immense amount of pain she was feeling. Her  _ hand _ was gone. Her  _ right _ hand. The hand she needed. The hand she always used. Gone.

From a quarter way up her forearm down. Everything was gone. A sob, not from any physical pain wracked her body. Everything was so fucked up.

Soon enough, the cell door opened, and it was Abel once again. “I heard about your… little punishment. How sad. I was hoping to have you on my team… but sadly. That cannot happen anymore,” he said with a smirk, rubbing the edge of the hat brim with his fingers. “It’s such a sad… sad thing.”

“Can you leave me alone? For the love of God.”

The old man came up to Clementine, slapping the hat on her and pushing it down to cover her eyes. “I’ve… I had my fun with this. You can have it back now, pretty.”

“H-Had your fun?” Those words left a sick taste in her mouth. Almost like blood. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Abel!”

The man let out a chuckle once more. The sound of his laugh becoming even more sickening each and every single time Clementine heard it. “Oh what do you think it means, Clem? I had  _ fun _ . You figure out what it means because you’re not… the smartest. But you’re still smart enough to figure this out on your own.”

“You’re fucking disgusting! I fucking hate you! I want you to just— you’re so sick in the head!” 

“Oh, of course,” Abel kneeled down in front of Clementine, grabbing her by the chin. “Being sick up here,” he pointed to his head with his other hand. “Is what makes life fun! Ya know it is what keeps you on your toes. Never knowing how you’re gonna feel.”

She scowled. “Life is fun because of the people you surround yourself with! Not being fucking sick in the head!” her thoughts immediately went to Louis. How he’d always make her smile and laugh. He could light up an entire room with just a smile and a laugh. 

The man, smirking, listened to what Clementine was saying but most likely wasn’t going to take any of it into consideration. Like always.

“You have an awful way of thinking of the world!” Clementine pulled up her right hand to point at him, forgetting she now was missing it. 

Abel laughed at her mistake, opening his mouth to probably make some other nasty comment, but the girl stopped him from speaking up.

“People are what makes life fun! Not whatever the fuck you do!”

“If that’s what you believe, so be it. Just don’t come blaming me when your life goes downhill!” he stood up, walking to the cell door. “Bye, for now, Clemmy!”

She screamed, “I told you not to call me that!” Clementine snarled at him as he waved and left the cell. After the door closed, she let out a sigh and deflated. She looked around the room to try and find any way to escape… but nothing. The window was barred, and the door was heavily guarded. Clementine would need a miracle to be able to escape out of this.

It felt like hours had passed when she finally heard more footsteps run through the corridor… three sets. The only one that she recognized… AJ’s loud, but small, someone who was a lot lighter, since AJ was a toddler.

“Clementine!” Louis ran up to the cell. “Oh my god, I’m gonna get you out of here,” he whispered, opening the compartment as quietly as he could and running in the room. His eyes soon caught the hand on the floor. He gagged, hand over his mouth.

AJ followed Louis into the room, his eyes also seeing the hand. Instead of mimicking the reaction of Louis, he picked up the cold hand.

“AJ, what the fuck are you doing? Put that down!” Violet whisper-yelled. “Put that down right now!”

AJ did as told, putting the hand down. Yet he continued to stare at it as the others kept talking.

“Lou, can… can you get me out of here? Please? My wrists really hurt…”

Louis nodded, sliding over to Clementine, putting Chairles down before he grabbed his knife, cutting her free. “Come on. We need to hurry before they notice that we’re gone. I don’t think we have a chance against a bunch of adults. We… we aren’t really prepared…” he sighed. “Willy is outside keeping watch. We need to hurry!”

Violet looked at Clementine with a saddened expression. “I don’t know if we really need to hurry Louis… I think you have enough time to give her the gift that you made her. It’ll take only a few seconds, right?”

With a sad smile, Louis brought out a necklace with a small piano key necklace on it. “I made this… for when we got you back,” he said quietly and nervously. He quickly put it on Clementine’s neck. “It looks…. it looks like it’s meant to be there, Clem. I— I hope you like it? I worked really hard on it.”

“Louis it’s so beautiful… I… thank you…” she chuckled, going to grab it with her right hand, before putting it down. Tears almost started to fall again. How could she forget about her hand being missing?

The blonde noticed this and grabbed Clementine’s shoulders. “Clem… We need to go. Now okay? Do you think you can walk? Blood loss and shit?”

“Y-Yeah, no, I’m fine, Vi…” the shorter brunette let out a soft sigh. 

The group headed out of the cell and began running back the way they came from. Violet tightly holding onto her cleaver. Louis holding Chairles with both his hands, ready to swing if needed. And AJ holding his gun, eyes forward prepared to shoot. Clementine, on the other hand, pulled up her hood and ran behind them.

Getting down the latter and back at the door, they continued to run until they got to the beach.

“Now, where do you think you’re going with my new soldier? I don’t think I gave you permission to take her.” Lilly’s voice, commanding as ever, came from the doorframe.

“We’re getting her out of here, and you can’t stop us!” AJ held up the gun, pointing it at Lilly.

“Take him and run!” Willy showed up out of nowhere, holding his bow back, ready to shoot, letting go, and hitting her in the leg. “She’s  _ mine.” _

Violet pulled on AJ’s collar as she ran with him, not wanting to see him get hurt. 

Clementine’s eyes widened. “Willy, you shouldn’t!”

“She killed Mitch! Now get out of here, Clem! I will meet you back at camp,” he let an arrow go, shooting Lilly in the shoulder.

Louis and Clementine followed AJ and Violet. They could hear the gunshots as Lilly shot at them, and at Willy, as well as screaming, but they didn’t stop running. 

“Is he going to be okay?”

Louis let out a sigh. “Willy’s strong… and he wouldn’t let us…”

“He needed to do this. For closure.” Violet commented.

That was the rest of their conversation. Walkers followed them left and right, but it didn’t matter. The only thought on everyone’s mind was to keep running. And that was it.

Ruby and Aasim met up with them at the gate. When they finally slowed down, Clementine put her hand up to hold Louis’ face, forgetting about the now missing limb. “Oh… right… I forgot about that…”

“No, come on, Clem, we need to get you cleaned up.” The medic pulled the brunette into her office to check on everything. Louis followed her. “Where’s Willy?”

“He wanted to deal with Lilly, remember…?”

Ruby huffed and looked down, “Right… Aasim gonna wait out for him.” As Ruby checked and cleaned the arm, Louis had Clementine tight in his arms, holding her. Whispering reassurances. They were going to get through this. Together.

  
  
  



End file.
